missing talks
by my daydream world
Summary: 4 talks set dueing season 2 episdoe 4 angle of death.


**Just re watch the Angle of Death. Will is creepy in this episode still you can't blame him. Anyway here are four convection that could of happen...**

**Convections: **

**Dan and Robin**

**Will and Luke**

**Will and Luke again**

**Will and Robin**

**I do not own Robin Hood and I hope you enjoy **

Dan and Robin walked in the forest "Dan?" asked Robin "Why didn't you take Will when you fist went to Scarborough?"

Dan looked at Robin "I told him to come when he was ready"

"Maybe he isn't ready" said Robin

"Why did you let him join he wasn't even a adult when he become a outlaw" said Dan "I knew Will wouldn't just run. He need time to think... he had change"

"In what way?" asked Robin

"He is more out spoken" said Dan

Robin smiled "When they were in the dungeons I ask Will what his crime was and he said livening under the rule of an evil sheriff. Will was already breaking the law."

"To help his family" said Dan

"And his helping more people. Other families who stuffed. children " said Robin "If Will go to Scarborough we been missing a important member of our team. If Will want to go I won't stop him"

"You're a good man Robin" said Dan "But this is your fight not Wills"

"It is Will fight also" said Robin "He fighting because he watch you, Jane, Luke his neighbours and friends all suffer. He fight for them and for you taking him away won't stop him doing what he think is right"

"You don't understand Robin" said Dan "You do not have children. Will got a good future a head of him. I don't want him not to reach it. I seen the camp he made those skills people train for years to do and yet Will can do it with little effect. I don't want Will to die in this forest or in the dam castle . If you have children you'll understand"

Robin looked at Dan "You have to let go sometimes"

...

"Why didn't you come to Scarborough?" asked Luke "Tell me Will, we don't keep secrets"

Much, John, Allan and Djaq looked uneasy at the two brothers who were close ageing with each other . Will looked troubled "You better off with out me Luke, I lead you to poach and steal. With almost got you hang"

"We knew the risk" Luke agued back "But we were staving Will what else well we to do?"

"I was the oldest I should of know better. I should of stop you and Benedict" said Will "But I didn't. Because of me you almost died" They was a silent

"No Will" said Luke "You looked after me the best you could. Try to keep me safe. Who looked after after you the first time you pouch? Who watch your back No one."

"I got in so much trouble" said Will "I didn't pouch again. Not until out mother die"

"And I come with you" said Luke "I knew what you were doing and come with you. You told me the risk and what would happen. You told me to go back home. And I did and I regret that. So I didn't go home the next time you told me too. Me and Ben wouldn't of listen to you if you said go home to us. We were thirteen the same age as you were when you first went poaching"

"You were thirteen?" asked Much

Will and Luke looked surprise both have forgotten the other were there. "The sheriff come the taxes were too high" said Will "We couldn't afford food"

Much looked at Luke "How old were you the first time you poach"

"I was twelve" said Luke "Not much younger than you were Will"

"I think you both care about your family a lot and didn't want to see them suffer" said Djaq "And you don't want them to get hurt that is why you are both angry"

"I sorry Luke" said Will "I can't go to Scarborough. I have to do something. You know me"

Luke looked down "I know... I miss you"

"I miss you too, But I have to fight" said Will "For something bigger"

"I knew" said Luke "When I saw you you were not going to leave. But Will be carful"

"Don't worry Lukey I will be" said Will

...

They walked out of Nottingham "WILL"

"Luke?" said Will in shook as he watch his brother run up.

"Will I going to kill you" said Luke "Please say you didn't do anything stupid" Will didn't answer "Will what did you do"

Robin spoke "Will made a mistaken but he fit it"

"What did you do?" asked Luke

Will walk forward and put one arm round Luke and walked a little head of the gang.

"Do you think we can trust him" asked Much "I never seen him like that before"

"Anger and hate can make you do things you would never normal do" said Djaq watching the two brother who stop walking and embraced each other tightly "But love is stronger that hate"

...

Djaq looked around camp "Where's Will" the other looked up

"He went for a walk" said Luke "He wanted time to think. He blame himself what happen to dad But it not fault"

"How do you known that?" asked Allan

Luke shrugged "His my brother. I know him"

"I going to talk to him" said Robin getting up and leaving the camp. Robin find Will easy sitting on a log looking deep in thought.

"Will?" asked Robin walking up to him

"What did I nearly do, Robin?" asked Will looking shocked he just relished how foolish he was acting.

"Will you did the right thing in the end" said Robin sitting next to Will knowing he was trying to understand what had happen

"I wanted him dead so bad" said Will looking a head of him "I never wanted someone to be dead so much before"

"It's understandable, Will" said Robin looking at the younger man he feel like that when he thought Marian had died he wanted people to suffer. He feel like thus when he was in the holy lands as well.

"It's not" said Will "I wanted him dead. It was so easy so simple. When I saw him drink it I was scared I never try to kill someone like that. I hated it. I hated how so simple to was... Robin, I was going to kill the whole of Nottingham... it be my fault. But when I saw Djaq and she had a anther I couldn't let the sheriff live. I just wanted him dead"

"Will listen to me" said Robin for the first time making eye contact with Will for a couple of hours. Will eye were not feel with anger and emptiness . They no longer looked mad with darkness but sadness and guilt Robin carry on "I understand. You were angry you let hate win. But you overcome that. You did something not many people would do. Save the life of a murder. And that take courage"

"I shouldn't of auger with my father" said Will "He die because of me"

"No one blames you" said Robin "Luke doesn't he's worry about you we all are. The Will Scarlett we saw today wasn't nothing like you"

"I know I'm sorry" said Will "I never meant this to happen. I promise I never do anything like this again. I hate myself so much"

"Will you have to stop thinking like this" said Robin

"I can't. I never feel so dark before" said Will "So empty... just empty I didn't care. Now can I not of care I said I would look after Luke I left him. I nearly kill the whole of Nottingham..."

"Will you need to force on what is right. What is good" said Robin "It's the only way to make you feel better. Doing something good" Will nodded "Will I knew your father all my life. He was a good man so are you I know he was proud of you. He saw what the sheriff had done he saw what you fight for. He understood."

"He never lose it like I did" said Will

"But he would want you to do the right thing" said Robin "like I said you did. Everyone brake Will. You said you never do anything to harm Nottingham again do I have your word"

"You do" said Will "I never wanted to go down that road ever again. I don't ever want to feel like that again"

"I believe you" said Robin "One thing I know about a Scarlett they keep they word"

**What do you think? **

**Please review and tell me **


End file.
